Kylie Possible
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: It's Been 17 years after the final Season. Kim disappear soon after graduation. She returns to leave her daughter with her parents, now Kylie is learning stuff she never knew about her mother. Same with Ron and his family.
1. Left in the night

Alex: Hi, I'm Alex. Anyway the idea has been stuck in my head a while so I decide to write it. Kim Possible was one of my favorite shows but I don't own it. Anyway it's been 17 years after the season finally and Kim disappeared. But Kim has now reappeared leaving something for her parents that we shock everyone.

Chapter 1: Left in the night

Kim Possible stopped the car in front of a house she hadn't seen in 17 years and sighed deeply. She then turned to her passenger and saw her sleeping peaceful for the moment.

Kim was happy she was sleeping soundly. She had been tossing and turning since they had begun their 26 hour drive to her hometown of Middleton from the airport in Georgia. She figured it was cause of the discomfort of her side wound that Kim had stitched up earlier.

Kim quietly popped the truck to her car and stepped out. She looked over to her parents' house. Drs. James and Anne Possible hadn't changed their house much in the pass years besides adding a pool Kim saw, probably for when Jim and Tim's kids visited.

Kim looked down at her watch and saw it was 2 o'clock and quickly went to her truck pulled out her young passenger's bag. She opened it and doubled checked that the girl had her labtop, cellphone, MP3 player, notebook, and money. Then reached and found what she was after.

She pulled out the passenger's passport and opened to checked it. The picture staring back at her was of a young 16 year old girl with blond hair and green eyes just like Kim's. She stared at the name. Takahashi, Kairi.

That wasn't her real name. Kim just used it cause while they were in Japan, no one could say Kylie. So to make it easier for Kylie's friends, Kylie and Kim let them call her Kairi.

Takahashi was the name Kim came up with so no one would question their living records while they were in Japan.

Shaking her head she reached in and grabs Kylie's driver's license as well. Then she ripped up both of them, license and passport.

Kairi Takahashi and her mother, Kimiko Takahashi, didn't exist anymore. They didn't need to. Because they found out that Kimiko Takahashi was really Kim Possible, and that she had a daughter named, Kylie Possible.

A daughter that could be used to get revenge on Kim.

Kim sighed heavily and grabbed Kylie's bag and quickly carried them to her parent's front door them looked under the mat, relived her parents still left a spare key under there. She quietly opened the door and slipped in hopping not to wake up her parents.

She left Kylie's bags by the door then quickly slipped out the door and to her car.

She opened the passenger side to find Kylie still happily sleeping. Unaware of the horrible thing her own mother was about to do to her.

Kim undid Kylie's seat belt, and gently nudge her, "Kylie? Ky? You need to what up."

Kylie slowly awoke, "Mom? Are we still in Alabama?"

Kim laughed at her response and replied, "No Hon. That was quite a few hours ago. Time to get up though. Need more Tylenol?"

At the mention of it she held out her hand right hand, her left holding her injured side still in pain.

Kim handed her a few watching her shallow them quickly. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Kylie never took medicine unless she had to. That's how Kim knew Kylie was in real pain.

She had never thought that Kylie could get hurt. Kim had taught Kylie numerous types of fighting styles as she and Kylie had traveled around the world. Plus she and Ky had both spent years in the Order of the Beasts, with Paladin she figured Kylie was safe. She was wrong.

"Come on Kylie. We've reach our destination," Kim helped her hobbling daughter out of the car and into her grandparents house.

"Where are we mom?" Kylie asked as her mom helped into the house.

"A place called Middleton," Kim explained laying her daughter onto the couch in the den, "2 doctors live in the house. Tomorrow they're going to come and see you okay? To check your injuries," She slipped off Kylie's shoes, then her jacket.

Kim stared at the back of Kylie's favorite jacket. It had a white tiger along with the words invincible tiger on it. Kylie had been so proud the day she earned it, the day she and Paladin had meet.

She put the jacket down and covered Kylie with a blanket, "Love ya Mom." Kylie muttered as she slowly fell back asleep.

Kim began crying as she place a big yellow envelope on the coffee table and turned kissed Kylie's forehead, "Love you too, Kyger."

Kim quickly left the house locking the door back, throwing the key under the mat and jumping into her car. She had to leave. If they found Kylie, Kim would never forgive herself. Kylie was safe with her grandparents, and her unless.

Kim would find the ones hunting her and Ky and stop them. Then she would return to her daughter and explain everything to her and Kim's parents.

Kim then started her car and speed off into the night.

Alex: please be kind. Anyway please review.


	2. Meet the grandparents

Alex: So Chapter 2 enjoy. I own nothing but, Kylie.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meet the Grandparents<p>

Dr. Anne Possible came lazily down the stairs. She had always awoken before James to make the coffee. She and James were both off today so she was in no rush as she usually was. If she had been she probably won't have noticed the teenage girl face asleep on her couch.

Anne stared for a moment. At first she had mistaken her for her daughter, Kim, but quickly shook the idea for 2 reasons, one girl had blond hair, and Kim was 36 by now, the girl was only about 16.

Anne walked around the girl for a few minutes, studying her for several minutes. Every time she passed her to more and more she thought she looked like Kim.

She stopped and checked the all the doors and windows and found them all secure and looked with no signs of a forced entered. With that she looked back at the girl wondering how she had gotten in and then noticed a yellow envelope.

She walked over and opened it and pulled out 3 pieces of paper, then studied seeing one was a social security card, the other a birth certificate, and the last a letter.

She looked at the name of the card and gasped.

Kylie Anna Possible.

xxx-xx-xxxx

She glanced at the birth certificate and read it.

Name: Kylie Anna Possible

Date of Birth: November 9, 2007 7:15 p.m.

Mother: Kimberly Anne Possible

Father: Unknown

Anne was shocked as she stared at the girl. Was she Kylie? Her granddaughter? Anne quickly unrolled the letter and began reading.

_Dear mom & dad,_

_It's been 17 years since I last saw you. So one thing I'm going to tell you right now is don't freak out. Since you found this I guess you have already seen both the birth certificate, and social security card. _

_So to answer your question yes. The strange person on your couch is my daughter, Kylie, making her your granddaughter. I know it's hard to explain. _

_But, first things first, Kylie had been slashed by a knife about 3 days ago. Please make sure she's alright. I stitched her up the best I could and we had no time to reach a hospital._

_It's hard to explain mother. For the last 16 years me and Kylie have been globetrotting around the world. After all that time I thought Kylie would be safe with me. I was wrong. Some people with a grudge are after me, they attacked Kylie to get to me. _

_So I decide that to protect I had to hid her. Please protect Kylie till I get back. She's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Please mom. Please dad, keep Ky safe. Thank you._

_Love, _

_Kim_

Anne gasped and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

….

Kylie awoke to voices commenting, "Kim's? Kim had a daughter?"

"Shhh, James. You'll wake up Kylie."

Kylie opened her eyes to a man and woman in their early sixties, as she stared at them.

"Oh. She's awake. Hello, Kylie," the woman greeted, "How are you feeling?"

Kylie quickly stood up but, paused when her side began hurting.

"It's okay. I'm Dr. Anne Possible, this is my husband Dr. James Possible," the woman explained, "That it easy and let me see that side wound."

Kylie paused for a few seconds and sat down remembering what her mother had said and sat down and held her shirt up so they could see the injure.

They gasped as the man Dr. James stated, "We should get her to a hospital now."

Anne nodded as she and James ran around collected things they needed.

"Possible? You said Possible. Are we related?" Kylie asked carefully not truly knowing these people.

"We're your grandparents."

"oh."

…

"All done," The Doctor replied as he finished re-stitching up Kylie.

"Thank you, Keith," Anne said as she handed Kylie a shirt and pants to put on.

James followed Dr. Keith Jones outside, "Thanks, Keith. So how is Kylie?"

Keith looked at him seriously and replied, "I'm amazed she's moving. She should be in severe pain but is acting like it's a big bruise. She said she's only had Tylenol as medicine. That's not enough to stop all that pain. Plus you say the injure happened about 3 days ago? The injure looks more like a week old."

James remained quite thinking.

"Also, make sure you get her a full exam soon. She looks healthy enough but still doctor and dentist okay," Dr. Jones added.

James nodded in agreement wanting to make sure his granddaughter was fully healthly.

Meanwhile, Kylie was pulling on the blue jeans Anne had given her, "They're a bit long."

Anne bent down and rolled them up for her, "it appears you're a bit shorter than your mother was at your age."

Kylie picked up the long shelved white shirt and stared, "These were my mom's?"

Anne nodded as she studied Kylie. Though she was shorter than Kim had been at her age, looking at Kylie it appeared she was a bit more muscular that Kim had been, like she worked out every day.

Kylie slipped on the shirt then rolled up the shelves, "Thanks, Dr. Possible."

Anne stared at Kylie for a moment then corrected, "it's Grams."

Kylie smiled as she and Anne walked outside to join James just in time to heard, "Hello James."

Kylie turned to see a man with dark hair greeting James.

Kylie watched as James and Anne glared at the man.

"hello Ron."

* * *

><p>Alex: Oh, no what have I done. James and Anne hate Ron. *begin evil laughing*<p>

Fang: Just review she's lost it.


	3. Ron and Riley Stoppable

Alex: Here's chapter 3! Why did do James and Anne hate Ron? Read to find out! I own only the kids!

Chapter 3: Ron and Riley Stoppable

Ronald "Ron" Stoppable sat beside his 14 year old daughter, Riley, as the doctor examined her ankle, She had hurt it during her gymnastic practice.

Everyone claimed Riley looked just like Ron. Ron agreed, Riley and Ron's son, Rick, both had his dark blond hair, chestnut brown eyes, and freckles cover their nose and cheeks. They really didn't look a thing like their mother, his late wife. But, sometimes he looked at them and imagined them with red hair or green eyes instead.

Ron snapped out of his thoughts and listened to the doctor, "It's gonna be fine. Just take it easy, Riley."Ron sighed relieved as he helped Riley up and walked her out the door.

Ron set Riley in a chair as he turned to sign her out when Riley said, "Dad, I'm sorry you had to come. I know you had a big case today."

Ron sighed; he was a lawyer, a top one at that, every case was a big case. But, he had decided before his wife had died Rob, Rick, and Riley came first. Always.

"Its fine, Riles. Stuff happens….." He trailer off as he saw Dr. James Timothy Possible. He and Dr. Possible had once been very close. He knew James never came to the hospital not even to seen Dr. Anne Possible, "I'll be back."

Meaning something must be wrong with Anne, Jim, Tim, Jack, Zack, or maybe even…..Kim. Ron got up and said to him, "Hello James."

James sent him a cold glare and replied, "Hello Ron."

Ron then watched as Anne came out of a room near, "Anne."

Ron watched in shocked as a teenage girl in a white long shelved shirt and jeans came out with Anne. The girl looked a bit like James and Anne decided to ask, "I saw you and just came to see if Jim, Tim, Jack, and Zack were alright."

Anne was the one that answered, "Kylie just got a bit beat up so we were getting her check got." She motioned to the girl in question.

Kylie huh? Ron watched the girl, Kylie, give Anne and James a weird look.

Ron put on a smile he usually used on his clients and asked, "Well I hope you're going to be okay. Kylie was it?" as he held out his hand out for her to shake.

"Yes," Kylie replied shaking his hand, "Kylie Possible."

Ron stared shocked Possible? "Are you Jim or Tim's daughter? No you're too old. Their cousin?"

"Who?" Kylie asked confused, "No I'm Kim's daughter."

Ron stared at her suddenly seeing that Kylie was pretty much a blond Kim, "really?"

James grabbed Kylie's hand and told her," Go seat at the front."

Kylie looked confused between her grandparents to the man they had called Ron, "Okay? Alright. Good bye Mr. Ron."

Ron watched as Kylie walked over to the front and sat next to Riley.

James then went off on Ron, "Stay away from Kylie."

Ron glared at him, "I have done nothing wrong to Kylie, and I apologized to Kim, you, and Anne. But I stand by what I did. I wasn't going to let Rob be born out of wedlock."

Anne glared at him full of hate, "maybe you should have thought of that before you slept with Bonnie!"

Ron couldn't believe they still held that against him, "I was drunk! It was a one night! Me and Bonnie couldn't believe we did it! But when we found out she was pregnant with Rob we had to put him first!"

Anne grew angry, "Yeah and you broke Kim's heart! I'm glad she left so she didn't have to suffer seeing you and Bonnie together!"

Ron clenched his fist tightly as he replied, "I won't apologize for doing what I thought was right! Especially now that I have Rob, Rick, and Riley! And leave Bonnie alone, can't you leave the dead in peace!"

….

Kylie sat down in a chair next to a girl in a gymnastic uniform.

"Hi," The girl greeted, "You were talking to my dad earlier, Ron Stoppable, and I'm Riley."

Kylie smiled and held out her hand shake hers, "Nice to meet ya, my names Kylie Possible. Nice to meet you."

Riley stared in shock as she shook Kylie's hand, "Possible? Like Drs. Possible? Like Kim Possible?"

Kylie smiled back, "Yeah. Kim's my mom."

Riley stared at her, "your mom is the Kim Possible? No way awesome! My dad talks about her all the time!"

Kylie stares confused, "He does?"

At that moment all hell broke loose as a cry of "James!" Echoed thru the hospital as Kylie thru to see James tackle Ron thru the hall.

"Dad!" Riley cried as did Anne yell, "James stop!"

Before either Anne and Riley could blink Kylie was on the floor wrestling James off Ron.

Kylie removed James for Ron and pinned him to floor, "Grandfather this is not the time or place to be fighting! So act your age solve it like a real man!"

James laid there for a moment. Amazed at the fact Kylie had been able to pin him and that she had so much wisdom in her, "your right. Sorry."

Kylie rolled off him and sat up a looked over at the now standing Ron, "you okay Mr. Ron?"

Ron stared at Kylie, Kim's daughter. She was just like her, "Yes, but I was at fault as well. I'm sorry James and Anne." He held out his and helped Kylie up. James and Anne remained quiet.

Ron then turned to the confused Riley and helped her up, "Come on Riley. We have to go pick up Rick." He turned back to Kylie, James, and Anne and says, "See you around."

As Ron and Riley left, Riley turned around and said, "Nice meeting you Ky!"

Kylie smiled and replied," you too Riles!"

James and Anne shared a glance at how quickly and easily Kylie and Riley had seemed to became friends. Like they already seemed to know each other.

Anne looked down at Kylie and asked, "So Ky since you're staying here til Kim comes back you wanna call your dad?"

Kylie blindly answered, "I don't have a dad. Not one I've ever meet at least…." The Kylie snap, "Wait! What do you mean til she comes back? Where's my mom?"

…

Kim sat at the bar and glanced at her phone again. Sighed as the text messages and missed calls from Kylie continued to climb to double digits.

Kim looked over at the man next to her as she slide him a yellow envelope.

The man slide her a brown suit case as he got up and walked away.

Step 1 complete Kim thought, time for step 2.

Alex: That's chapter 3! Thanks for That's chapter 3! Thanks for your reviews. You've been awesome. Stay tune for chapter 4!


	4. Paladin plus Rob and Rick

Alex: Chapter 4, I own nothing, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: PaladinRob and Rick

Kylie again typed in her mother's number to call her. Again she only got a response in a Japanese voice that said Hello, I'm Kimiko Takahashi. I'm unable to answer the call. Leave a message!

Kylie sighed and replied Mom, It's Ky. Please call back I'm getting worried She hung up and began typing another text.

Anne saw this and sighed. She walked over to her and placed her hand on Kylie's arm. Kylie looked up at her.

Anne looked at Kylie's worried eyes and said, "You've been at it for an hour. When Kim, your mother, want to contact you she will."

Anne watched as Kylie sigh and she replied, "Your right. I know your right. But, I just can't believe she just left me without even telling me this was her hometown or that your were my grandparents."

Anne could recognize the angry on Kylie's face, "She must have had a good reason, Ky. So calm down okay."

Kylie nodded; she knew that she shouldn't take it out on her grandmother, "alright." At that moment Kylie felt a familiar tug in her head. Paladin wanted to talk to her. Kylie rolled her eyes and held out her hand and talked her grandma, "You might want to stand back."

Anne stared at her in confusion then jumped as Kylie's hand began glow white, "Kylie…." Suddenly a white tiger was in the Possible Den, "AHHHH!"

James ran in at the sound of his wife scream from the kitchen and did a double take when he saw a full grown white tiger in his den seating in front of a very calm Kylie and his freaking out wife, "That a white tiger?"

"No big Grandpa. He isn't a real tiger," Kylie replied as she kneeled down and petted the tiger, "More like a magical spirit animal."

"Not a real tiger?" the tiger commented as he began to wag his tail annoyed, "I think you just insulted me."  
>"Shut it, Paladin," Kylie snapped back as if she did this every day, "Your freaking Grams and Gramps out."<p>

Anne gaze shifted and from Kylie to the tiger, Paladin. "He talks?"

Kylie smirked and replied, "Doesn't everybody?"

James and Anne simple look at each other thinking the same thing. Why did this feel like one of Kim's strange days?

Kylie laughed at her grandparents reactions then turned to Paladin, "Paladin is my spirit Animals. He takes care of me. Anyway what you need?" Kylie glared at Paladin.

"Just came to remind you that if you need anything I'm here," Paladin stated as he disappear.

Kylie growled, "Stupid tiger."

"So," James coughed trying to break the awkward silence around them, "How do you feel about Mexican food?"

Kylie's head shot up and asked, "Buneo Nacho?"

"Yes," Anne replied.

Kylie was in the kitchen before either James or Anne could blink.

…..

Ron sat at the kitchen table as Rick, his 15 year old son, pass out the plates, and "How was school, Rick?"

Rick shrugged and replied, "Okay, would have been better if Rob had remembered to wait for me after school!"

Rob, Ron's 17 year old son, reached over and grabbed a slick pizza for the box and began eating, "Hey, Jenny Mankey agreeed to go to the mall with me."

Ron looked at his Rob and groaned there was no denying that Robert "Rob" Stoppable looked and acted more like his late mother than Ron himself. With his brown hair, blue eyes, and selfish attitude.

"Robert, please be more mind full of Rick," Ron stated as Riley tapped his shoulder.

"Daddy, why did you get into a fight with Dr. Possible?" Riley asked concerned.

"At the hospital? With Dr. Possible.?" Rick asked concerned .

Rob laughed loudly, "Go Dad!"

Ron shot a look at Rob, "Yes we did. We always fought. And I feel horrible about it know. I'm not going to tell you."

He said it in a voice that told Rob, Rick, and Riley that was the end of the matter. For now.

* * *

><p>Alex: I feel as if this wasn't the best chapter. Oh well.<p> 


	5. Middleton High

Alex: All right! Chapter 5! I own only my original characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Middleton High<p>

Kylie sat outside the office as her grandparents began talking to the principal, Mr. Brakin. Kylie boredly kicked her legs and began wondering how she had done and that placement test. Being in and out of schools all her life, her grandparents wanted to know she had enough knowledge to be in the 11th grade before blindly throwing her in.

Feeling her ADHD kicking in, Kylie got up and walked over to the trophy case, making sure she was still in sight of the office, and began examining them.

Glancing thru she saw one that caught her attention. It was a picture of a teenage version of her Mother and Riley's father, Ron Stoppable. She read the bottom:

Head Cheerleader Kim Possible and Middleton Mad Dog Ron Stoppable, 2005

Odd, Kylie thought, she wouldn't have pegged her mom as cheerleader. She always seemed more like a spy or something like that. Kylie studied the picture amazed at her mom and Mr. Stoppable, they were smiling happily at the camera.

She hadn't except that from how her grandparents had reacted to him the other day. Kylie stared confused at it til, "Can I help you?"

Kylie looked over to see a boy with blond hair about her color with brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks; Kylie thought he looked a lot like Riley.

"Just looking," Kylie told him turning back to the picture.

The boy followed he gaze to the picture, "Oh yeah. Kim Possible use to go this school."

"Really?" Kylie replied pretending to be dumb, she knew her mom had saved the world multiple times. Heck she was famous to a degree.

"Yep, that guy next to her is my dad," He explained, "He was her best friend since pre-k."

Kylie was now confused what could have possibly happened for Grams and Gramps to hate Mr. Stoppable now? "That's pretty cool. You ever meet her?"

"Nay. They had a fallin' out about 17 years ago," He explained, "By the way I didn't catch you name. I'm Rick Stoppable."

Something big happened 17 years ago, something that had ruined He mother's and Mr. Stoppable's friendship. She decided to smirk though as she turned to Rick and replied, "I'm Kylie Possible. You know you look a lot like your dad and Riley."

He stared at her as his mouth dropped.

….

James and Anne sat in Mr. Barkin's office as he looked down at the folder in front of him, "well, Mr. and Mrs. Possible, Kylie did well over what was needed to be in the 11thgrade and from what you say she has that all the really necessary classes. "

James and Anne nodded as Mr. Barkin continued, "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Possible I know I'm being blunt here. But, I've noticed that Kylie looks a bit like Ron Stoppable-"

James quickly snapped, "He is not her father!"

Anne placed her hand James's arm, "James. Mr. Barkin, I know see looks a bit like Ron. But, even so her father isn't listed on her birth certificate."

Mr. Barkin looked up shocked from the paper, "He isn't?"

Anne glared at James and replied, "No. so, the only person that really knows is Kim."

Mr. Barkin sighed and added, "or you could do a DNA test…."

James and Anne looked at him shocked, "Look it's not possible…"

"Well Kylie was born November," Mr. Barkin stated, "So she had to be conceived in early February. Kim and Ron were together around that time right?"

James looked about ready to punch Barkin right then and there. Anne grabbed his arm and glared at him as she said to Barkin, "Even if it was Ron, Kim must have had a good reason for not telling him."

Barkin nodded and stood walking to the door and said, "Well, then. Let's me the new Possible." He opened the door to see no Kylie. He looked around shocked til he found her talking in front of the trophy case, with Richard "Rick" Stoppable, Ron's youngest son.

"Possible! Stoppable!" Barkin yelling causing Kylie and Rick to jump in the air and turn to Barkin.

James and Anne stuck their heads out the door and blink twice as they see Kylie talking to Rick. First, Ron, then Riley, now Rick? The only she hadn't meet was Rob.

"Hi, Mr. Barkin" Rick greeted back away slowly.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Barkin asked .

Rick nodded and ran off quickly.

Kylie watched him run off and turned back to Mr. Barkin and her grandparents, why did everyone not want her to see or meet any of the Stoppables?

Barkin looked down at Kylie and shivered as he saw the Possible/Stoppable looks in her. God, help her teachers.

….

Ryan Drake sat next to Rob Stoppable. He honestly hated Rob more than anything. Rob always picked on everyone and only did things to help himself.

He hated that almost all his classes with Rob. He hated school, actually he hated everything. But, Rob was way up on his way.

Groaning he continued taking notes on Edgar Allen Poe.

The door to the class room opened as Mr. Barkin came in allowed by a blond girl in jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black jacket.

Ryan did a double take, she looked familiar. Very familiar.

Barkin stood at the front of the class, as he motioned to the girl and said, "class, meet your new classmate. Give a warm welcome to Miss Kylie Possible."

Everyone's head shot up and stared at her. All of us were thinking one thing. As in like Kim Possible?

Ryan stared at her thinking wait til his parents heard about this.

* * *

><p>Alex: All you are thinking Kylie is Ron's daughther…..is she? Maybe…..up next Rob meets Kylie, we check out what Kim and Ron are up to!<p> 


	6. Kylie vs Rob

Alex: *searching* I can't find it!

Fang: *on lab top* I can't believe they dance to Spice Girls!

Alex: *glaring * Fang!

Fang: I didn't mess with your Bible.

Alex: I Need it for school!

Fang: *sighs gets up to help* Anyway, Alex owns only a few characters, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy the ass kicking.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Kylie "Invincible Tiger" Possible vs. Rob "D. A." Stoppable<p>

Kylie was relived when lunch came around. She grabbed a tray and went threw the line pickin out the less disgusting foods. Looking around she saw Rick and Riley Stoppable sitting together at a table in the back with a boy she recognized from her English class.

She went to the back and greeted them, "Sup?"

Riley smiled brightly and said,"Ky!"

Rick looked up and said, "Kylie"

Kylie looked at the boy sitting next to them, He had messing black hair and green eyes close to her color but slightly lighter which was covered by glasses. He was wearing a green shirt with a black strip on it and jeans.

"Kylie Possible," Kylie introduced to the boy as she sat across from him and held out her hand.

"I know," he said simply as went back to his food.

"Be nice," Rick warned the boy before turning to Kylie, "This is Ryan Drake."

Kylie looked back over at the boy, Ryan, and smiled brightly. He looked pretty nice and sweet.

Ryan rolled his eyes, Kylie was pretty, smart (From what he had seen in their English class), and she was a Possible. Ryan gave her a total of maybe 15 minutes before she was swept from his group, which was him, Rick, Riley, and Tanya Load, to the popular crowd, mostly likely by the popular guy, Rob "Dumb Ass" Stoppable.

"Hello."

Make that 15 seconds.

Ryan, Rick, and Riley groaned as Kylie looked over to see a smiling Rob Stoppable looking down at her, "Rob Stoppable."

Kylie glanced at Rick and Riley then back at Rob, they didn't look a thing like Rick and Riley, "Your Rick and Riley's brother?"

Rick and Riley stared at Kylie like she had commented a terrible act and Rob eye twitched as he replied, "You mean Rick and Riley are my little brother and sister."

Kylie felt a vibe threw her body and looked at Rob.

She had been trained by 10 masters of fighting in her life. One was named Master Jan Kubo, he had trained Kylie and her mother in the Order of the Beast. That's where they received their animal spirits.

While there a man had come to the temple. Kylie could not remember his name, but she remember he had feet like hands and walked by a monkey or an ape. The man had tried to kidnap Kylie calling her the Invincible Tiger (Which ironically Kylie was titled later) and Child of the Monkey and Fox. If the older students, Rogir Tokkin, Yuji Mizuno, Allura Arus, and Herman Walters, hadn't saved her, Kylie would never had seen her mother again probably.

Anyway, the man had had a terrible black aura like Rob's was now and Kylie didn't like it.

Kylie glared at Rob feeling Paladin warning her of the danger as she said, "Listen Rob. I don't why you came over here but, I'm not interested in anything you have to say right now."

Rob looked like he had been slapped. Ryan, Rick, and Riley were staring at Kylie as if she was Joan of Arc or something like that.

Rob's eye twitched as he glared at Kylie, "So what you'd rather hand out with the losers than me?"

Kylie jumped up from the table and turned to face Rob, "These "Losers" as you call them are my friends! And Rick and Riley are your family! I would feel lucky to have a brother and sister like them! If you can't see that then I think it be better if you just walked away."

All the lunch room was staring now at Kylie and Rob. Rob's face was red from anger and embarrassment. Rick and Riley was shocked at Kylie's words. Those words were the nicest anyone, expect from their father, grandparents, and Aunt Hana, had ever said. Ryan was in complete shock, he took back all the bad stuff he had thought about Kylie.

Kylie stared to sit down but was stopped as Rob grabbed her arm. Kylie twisted around and kick Rob in the chest causing him to stagger backwards.

The entire lunch room gasped as Rob growled and swung his leg and nailed Kylie in her already injured side. Kylie gripped it as Rick, Riley, and Ryan stood up calling out, "Kylie!" Kylie looked up in shock at Rob. She was a highly skilled warrior. Rob shouldn't even have been able to touch her.

Rob swung again but this time was ready as she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground grabbing his throat, "Do yourself a favor and stay down."

Suddenly someone came behind and dragged Kylie off Rob, "Possible! Stoppable! What the hell is going on?"

Kylie craned her neck and gulped as she saw Mr. Barkin, "And Possible why are you bleeding?"

Kylie looked down and saw a blood spot on her shirt from her injured side, "Great. Now I had to get stitches again and I ruined a new shirt."

"That's your worry!" Rob screamed at her, "not that you seriously injured me!"

"If I really wanted to hurt you, you would still be on the floor," She countered, "Besides I'm the one bleeding here."

"Bitch," he muttered, "I'm so suing you!"

"Shut up, Rob," Rick countered.

"Kylie could really be hurt," Riley pointed out.

"Kylie Possible! Robert Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin ordered, "My office now!"  
>…..<p>

With Ron...

Ron Stoppable sat at his desk looking over his next case involving some type of fraud when his went off. He picked it up, "Ronald Charles Stoppable."

"Mr. Stoppable, This call is concerning your son, Robert. He got in a fight to day with Kylie Possible-"

"On my way." He hung up the phone and was out the door, "I'm going to kill one Robert Brandon Stoppable,"

…

With Kim…

Kim was in the seat of her plane watching videos on youtube as she was heading to France. She was looking threw the featured videos and one caught her eye.

The Possible beats The Stoppable

Kim clicked on it and watched as Kylie appeared on the screen with a boy that looked a lot like Bonnie.

"Robert," Kim breaths out.

She watched as Kylie yells something about some Rick and Riley. Robert grabs at Kylie then she turns and kicks him. Then Robert kicks at Kylie which surprises Kim.

Maybe monkey kung fu can be passed down?

Kylie then slammed by the throat and slammed Robert down. That's when the video ended.

"Kylie Anna Possible can't you ever stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p>Alex: Aha! *Jumps up holding a bible with her name on it*<p>

Fang: Good, now did you finish your report on Mickey Mouse?

Alex: *runs off * Damn it!

Fang: *Laughing* Yeah, schools started and it's a bitch. Anyway Alex will try to update soon enjoy!


	7. Is Kylie Ron's Daughter?

Alex: Okay, chapter 7. Yeah!

Fang: Alex owns only a few characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Is Kylie Ron's Daughter?<p>

Kylie and Rob sat next to each other quietly thinking along the same lines. _This is all his/her fault._

That's about when Ron Stoppable came in. He glanced at both as he turned to them both then narrowed in on Rob, "Robert Brandon Stoppable! No TV, no video games, no internet, no cellphone, and no car for the next month unless I say otherwise!"

Rob jumped up surprised. He had never been punished before about his actions. Then again his mother had usually come to these meetings, "You can't do that!"

Ron shoot Rob a look, "The law says I have to provide you food and shelter everything else is a given to you by my good graces." He then looked at Kylie, "I'm sorry about this Kylie. Are you okay?"

Kylie nodded, "Yes, Mr. Stoppable. But, it's fine. I threw the first punch…well….kick actually."

"See Dad," Rob tried to reason, "Totally not my fault!"

Ron slapped Rob upside the head, "It doesn't matter! You re-opened her stitches!"

"How did you know that?" Kylie, Rob, and Mr. Barkin asked in unison.

"I ran into Riley in the hall and she told me," Ron explained taking a sit, "Where are Anne and James?"

"Anne is on her way," Mr. Barkin explained, "James was stuck in an experiment and couldn't leave."

"ah," Ron commented as he looked over at Kylie leaning back in her chair not really concerned at Rob.

"Ha, mommy doesn't seem to care enough to come," Rob smirked.

Kylie glared at him and shot up about to punch him when Ron caught her fist, "Calm down Kylie." Ron suddenly felt something he hadn't for a while. A trace of Monkey Kung Fu, while that exactly but something close enough to it, coming from Kylie.

That's when Anne came in. Ron glanced at her them, grabbed Rob by the arm and dragged him out after a quick sorry to Barkin and Kylie.

…

After with Kylie and Anne…..

Kylie sat in the car next to Anne, "Rob started it but, I did kick him first."

Anne sighed and replied, "Kylie Anna Possible, there is one thing you should know. You grandfather is against but you need to know."

Kylie raised her eyebrow as Anne continued, "Robert, Richard, and Riley's mother, Bonnie, was…well.. On the cheer squad at Middleton with your mother. Bonnie was the "it" girl and was always trying to one up Kim. Bonnie always narrowed on one thing. Your mother's Best friend since pre-k…"

"Ron Stoppable," Kylie cut in and watched Anne shocked face, "Rick told me."

Anne recovered and continued, "oh. Well, um, you see honey, Bonnie is Rob, Rick, and Riley' mother."

Kylie face fell into shock," But, how...if he was my mother best friend-"

Anne park the car in the drive way and explained," During a party Ron and Bonnie got drunk and sleep together by accident. A month later, Bonnie was pregnant with Rob. It shocked us all, Kim left Middleton a few weeks later after Ron said he was going to marry Bonnie for Rob's sake."

Kylie sat silently, "So is that way you hate Mr. Stoppable?"

Anne took a deep breath before adding, "There is more. At the time when Bonnie found out about Rob. Ron and Kim were dating."

Kylie stared blankly into space before saying, "That was about 17 years ago…."

Anne nodded letting Kylie connect the dots.

Kylie looked at Anne confused and upset, "I'm 16."

Anne saw tears form in Kylie's eyes, "Rob, Rick, and Riley could be my brothers and sister?"

Anne hugged the crying teen.

"Ron Stoppable could be my father?"

…..

With said Ron Stoppable….

Ron had ordered Rob straight to his room. Luckily Rick and Riley had chosen to do the same. Ron sat in his basement looking at the machine he had gotten from Wade before their break of communication. He opened his brief case and pulled out a bloody shirt.

When he had been heading in to the school he had run into Riley. She was bringing Kylie back her bloody shirt that she had left in the nurse's office after she had changed into a shirt Riley had lent her. Ron had taken saying he would returned it.

Ron had changed his mind. He took some blood from the shirt and put it in the machine and waited for a few minutes as words appeared on the screen. Ron gasped as he read the words on the screen. He couldn't believe it. There was a 99.999% chance that Kylie…..was his daughter. His and Kim's daughter.

…..

With the Mysterious Ryan Drake….

Ryan walked in and yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home."

He walked into kitchen to find his mom unpacking some take out Chinese food, "Ryan Honey your home."

Ryan smiled and kissed his mom on the cheek and helped her finish unpacking the food, "Where's dad?"

"Your dad's meeting with some of his old friends," she replied , "Oh, by the way your Uncles coming to visit soon."

Ryan and his Mom both groaned. Ryan looked at his mom and asked, "Which ones?"

His mom sighed and replied, "The Twins."

Ryan sighed relived and added, "oh, Mom you won't believe this. A new girl showed up today. But, the thing you'll be interested in is that the girl's Kylie Possible. The daughter of the Kim Possible."

His mother looked at him surprised, "Kylie Possible?"

He nodded and explained, "yeah, she beat the shit out of Rob Stoppable."

Ryan watched as his mom got up and walked over to the found and dialed a number and say, "It's Shego. Possible's runts here you idiots! Not with Kim!"

* * *

><p>Fang: no! Shego is Ryan's mom? What is this a M. Night Shamayla Movie?<p>

Alex: Ignoring you….Ron's Kylie's Dad and Ryan family is full of evil villains review.


	8. is this a date?

Alex: Question from a reviewer Fang. are you my brother?

Fang: Yes. I'm your brother *Motions to chest*

Alex: Well, they're not that noticeable sometimes.

Fang: *looks at almost nonexistent breasts* But why did they assume I was a guy or your brother/sister. Which I am not either. We're just friends.

Alex: *shrugs* Well, Fang is a guyish name. Example Maximum Ride, Fang's a guy.

Fang: So, is Alex. Examples Being Alex Rider, Alex Van Helsing, Alex Cross…

Alex: But I put on my profile that I'm a girl and used Sailor Moon's lat name.

Fang: I think she should start using my new pen name in these author notes.

Alex: I don't see how calling you Reaper of the Dead will help the situation.

Fang: It won't it just sounds cooler than Fang Kinuta.

Alex: Um, on to the story I own only the kids.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: is this a Date?<p>

**Paris, France **

Kim swung into the building quiet as possible. She snuck around a corner that she knew from the floor plans they would be. She pulled out her gun and turned the corner to find nothing.

Confused Kim carefully walked thru the room and paused as she noticed a picture of Kylie and a cute boy on the table smiling, with a note beside it.

_Got her. Catch us if you can Kim Possible_

Kim felt all her breath leave her body as she ran from the room as quickly as possible grabbing her phone and yelling, "Wade! Ride to Middleton now!"

**Middelton 5 hours earlier**

Kylie laid on the couch in the den. It's was Friday and though she should be in school her Gramps and Grams had agreed that she need a day off since learning the big bomb shell.

Kylie looked down again at the test a friend of her mom's, Mr. Wade Load had ran. She was indeed Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible's daughter. That made Rob, Rick, and Riley her half-brothers and Sister.

She couldn't believe it. She new she was probably a accident baby, even that she might be one night baby (ironically that was her brother), but the thought she had actually had meet her father, one she thought she would never meet was just mind blowing to her.

She even liked her dad okay. Granted she only met him twice. She liked Rick and Riley as well. Rob was another story.

She heard her tummy grumble and sat up to go to the kitchen. When she heard a knock on the door.

She got up confused walked to the door and opened it to find Ryan Drake there.

"Ryan? You're here?" Kylie asked confused, "But it's a school day…"

Ryan smiled at her with a dorkey smile, "Yeah it's. But you aren't there either."

Kylie laughed a little at this and replied, "Yeah I had a bit of a shock yesterday."

Ryan leaned against the door, "Wanna talk about it? Over lunch?"

Kylie was about to reply no that she wasn't that hungry when her stomach growled.

Ryan gave her a look and added, "My treat. You like Japanese?"

Kylie smiled at him and motioned him inside and said, "I lived in Japan for 6 years. Of course I eat Japanese." She led him to the living room. "Give me a sec to get ready."

Kylie ran up the stairs and began sifting through he closet try to figure out what to wear. After going half her closet she paused and thought what was she doing? It was her friend Ryan. It wasn't like she like him…did she?

She had only had 2 other crushes/boyfriends. Her old friend in her classes at the temple, Masahiro Ike and a guy she knew from when she was Russia, Piotr Rasputin. Neither had really worked out. But then again she had been Kairi Takahashi then. She was Kylie Possible now or was it Kylie Stoppable?

She shook her head as she decided on a white t-shirt with her mom's old KP logo on it and an old pair of dark blue jeans. She threw her hair in a pony tail and slipped on her shoes as she slipped her cell phone, money, debit card, and id in her pocket.

She paused as she saw her mom's old car eyes on the desk. She had moved into her mom's old room on her grandparents advice.

All the stuff had been her mom's at one point. The car according to her grandparents hadn't been driven in the past 17 years. But hey, it had been modified by her Uncles Jim and Tim.

She took the keys and jogged down the stairs, I'm ready Ry- PALADIN! WHAT THE HELL?"

Kylie stared as her Spirit Animal was glaring and growling at Ryan who was scared shitless.

"I'm giving him the if your dating Kylie talk, since your father and grandfather aren't here to do it," Paladin replied, "for the record Ky here knows 7 ways to kill you bare handed…"

Kylie grew red and replied, "Bad tiger! And it's not a date!"

Paladin growled and disappeared.

Ryan stared back from the spot Paladin had been to Kylie, "The tiger was a spirit thing?"

Kylie grew red and replied, "Yeah sorry about that."

He shrugged and replied, "It's okay. Hey, can you teach me to summon my spirit animal?"

She stated then nodded, "I Guess."

Ryan smiled brightly added, "Sweet and by the way. I thought it was."

"Huh?" Kylie asked and they left the house locking it behind her.

Ryan turned and placed a soft kiss on Kylie's lips, "A date. I thought this was a date." Ryan walked toward Kim's old car leaving with Kylie's keys.

Kylie touch her lips and smile following after Ryan.

**An evil underground lair**

"Did Ryan Andrew Drake just kiss Kylie Anna Possible?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well your son is much smooth with the ladies than you, Drakken."

"Shove it Monkey Fist. Did you want you "Invincible Tiger" or not?"

"The Tiger is most important. Just wait and see."

"Sure. In the mean time since Ryan is on his why here with Possible's Brat why don't you 3 go get Stoppable's kids for black mail."

"Whatever you say sweetie."

"Save it for later, Dr. D."

* * *

><p>Fang: you made Kylie love interest evil?<p>

Alex: Cause I'm that evil! *evil laughter*

Fang: You've lost it!

Alex: I never had it.

Fang: Next chapter is kidnapping the Stoppables right?

Alex: Yep. Review.


	9. Kidnapping the Stoppables

Alex: It's chapter 9. Here ya go. I own only Kylie, Ryan, Rob, Rick, and Riley.

Chapter 9: Kidnapping Stoppables

**During Ryan and Kylie's date**

Ryan leaned against the door of the dressing room. He had taken Kylie to his favorite store, Hot Topic, after she had spilt something on herself at their restaurant, New Tokyo.

She had needed a new shirt. Ryan had suggested the rest restaurant cause he wanted the points.

Ryan sighed as he heard Kylie say she wanted to try on the shirt with the Fearless Ferret shirt. Ryan tossed it over the top.

Kylie was so nice (At how easily she had forgiven the girl that had spilled food on her) smart (Ryan had been a bit taken back when she had ordered for both of them in fluent Japanese) She was funny (she had made him laugh several time) and she was pretty (come on she was a blond Kim Possible)

Ryan was starting to feel bad he had ever agreed to trick Kylie into walking it the trap his parents, Duff Killgian, Monkey Fist, and the Senors had set up. At first he figured he would pretend to take her on a date, pull out the charm and just hand her over, but now he was kinda growing attached to the crazy girl in the dressing room.

He leaned back again listening to Kylie threw the door humming a song he recognized as the first opening to InuYasha. Guess, she's an anime fan.

Ryan smiled relaxing, till he saw the Global Justice agent always pursing him, William Cameron Du of the many reason Ryan's last name wasn't Lipsky, Drakken, or Go, was cause he was kinda undercover. He and his parents had been hiding as Andrew, Sheila, and Ryan Drake, and only doing the villain work on the side.

Knowing that Du would recognize him he opened Kylie's door and slipped in and froze as he stared at a shirtless Kylie. Kylie and Ryan stared as embarrassment flood both their faces.

Ryan was about to say something when a knock came on the door.

Kylie looked curiously at him as she pulled on a shirt and opened it and stepped outside. Ryan gulped and listened carefully.

"Excuse me miss. Did a boy say 16, black hair, green eyes with glasses stepped in there with you."

"Nope. Sorry, can't say he did."

"Thank you anyway. I'm Agent Cam Du. Here's my number if you remember something, Miss.."

"_Kairi Takahashi."_

"Good Bye."

"_Ja ne_."

Ryan backed up as Kylie reentered; Kylie gave him a look as she took off her shirt causing Ryan to blush even redder.

"Do I even want to know?" Kylie asked as she looked thru the shirts pile.

"I don't really like Cam," Ryan lied half-way, "Who's Kairi Takahashi?"

"Sure," Kylie said unconvinced as she picked a shirt, "And it's long story."

Ryan moved to the door but paused as he looked at her side as she was pulling her shirt on. He reached over and yanked her shirt up.

"What the hell Ryan?" Kylie exclaimed as she tried to pull it back down.

"Your injury is gone," He stated running his hand where stitches were and now only a tiny scar remained.

Kylie removed his hand even though she was enjoying his touch and replied, "I took the stitches out this morning. I heal super fast." She pulled the shirt down. "I'm buying this one."

Ryan laughed at the shirt's words. It had a picture of Gir from Invader Zim and it said Taco!

Kylie leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Don't play peeping Tom again. Unless I say it's okay." She walked out muttering, "Ryan-_bozu_."

Ryan's heart was in his throat; he turned and watched Kylie walking over to the register.

He was having major second thought about tricking Kylie Possible.

…

**With the Stoppables**

Riley did a flip avoiding the monkey man's grasp. Out of the blue as Rob, Rick, and herself were getting off the bus, a monkey man, a guy in a skirt, and a blue man attack them.

Riley was currently evading the monkey with ease, Rick was wrestling the skirt guy to the ground, and Rob was tackling the blyue guy.

It was avoids they had no idea, Riley was on the gymnastics team, Rick was the star of the wrestling team or that Rob played football. Hey, that had skills too.

Riley, Rick, and Rob had been making them dance around for a good 15 minutes before an angry voice range. "Well, God!"

The Stoppables turned to see a slight green woman with glowing hands coming to them, "I mean shit who knew that kidnapping Possible's brat by tricking her on a date would be easier than taking that dweb, Stoppable's, children. The ones without any special training or powers."

Monkey guy replied, "No, She-Go. I'm certain they are touch with the blessed monkey-kung fu."

Riley, Rick, and Rob stared at them, Monkey kung-fu? Kylie on a date? They knew their father?

Before any could blink She-Go was after them.

…..

**With Kim Possible/ 6 Hours later**

Kim keep trying Kylie's cell. Nothing but her voice mail, but Kim noticed she had changed it from, "_Takahashi Kairi" _to "Kylie Possible."

She was getting desperate. Ky always answered.

She had tried her parents and they were scared and didn't know where she was either and said the only boys Kylie knew were Rob and Rick and neither of them were the boy in the picture.

She dialed another number and breathed as she said, "It's Kim, Ron."

Alex: Kay, So notes. Cause Kylie spoke a little Japanese in this chapter.

_Kairi Takahashi __is Kylie's Japanese name._

_Ja ne __means see ya._

_Bozu__ is Japanese for idiot._

Alex: So be prepared for Kylie being stabbed in the back and a Kim and Ron team up. Ja ne.


	10. Kim and Ron reunite and Lioness

Alex: No! *cries dramatically*

Fang: What now?

Alex: I finished my new Percy Jackson book but it cut off before the Romans and The Greeks met.

Fang: Wait, I thought the Percy Jackson series was over.

Alex: _Percy Jackson and the Olympains _finished yes. But the writer started a new series last year called _The Heroes of Olympus._

Fang: Oh, so what Percy doing now?

Alex: Well in the first book, _The Lost Hero, _Percy disappeared and the book was focusing on 3 new demigods: Jason, Piper, and Leo.

Fang: Oh, and the book you just finished.

Alex: In _The Son of Neptune,_ Percy has lost his memory and now must work with demigods, Hazel and Frank, to stop a Giant from attacking Camp Jupiter. But it cuts of before The Romans and The Greeks meet.

Fang: Tragic. When does the next one come out?

Alex_: The Mark of Athena _doesn't come out till fall of 2012.

Fang: Ha. So, doe you watch to actually introduce this chapter.

Alex: Nay, they can read it. *cries over book.* why must you torture me Rick Riordan?

Fang: oh well. Alex owns only Kylie, Ryan, Rick, Riley, and Rob.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: LionessKim and Ron reunite

**House of Ron, Rob, Rick, and Riley Stoppable**

Kim got out of her car and walked up to a house that she absolutely hated. It was just Bonnie's style. The door opened and revealed the man she had loved and still loved for over 17 years, The man that had ruined her life and saved it at the same time, the man that had given her the most precious gift she could ask for. The man that had given her her only child, Kylie.

Kim looked up at Ron coldly, "Hello Ron. Is Bonnie here?"

Ron looked at Kim, feeling his love for her burn, "Bonnie has been dead for two years. Car accident."

Kim's face fell into shock as he said that. She had never thought of the possibility that Bonnie dying, "I'm so sorry."

Ron shook head and replied, "Its fine. Besides we have more important stuff to worry about. It's not just Kylie. I tried to contact Rob, Rick, and Riley but was stood by the school they're missing as well."

Kim was super worried now. Why kidnap Ron's kids? Weren't they out to get revenge on Kim? Why switch so suddenly unless they needed something? That's when Monkey Fist crazy prophecy rang in Kim's head.

"Do you know who Kylie's father is?" Kim asked Ron seriously not looking at him.

"Yes," Ron replied quietly.

"Are you mad?" Kim asked softly knowing Ron would hear.

"Was," Ron replied walking closer to Kim, "But, I understand. I was busy at the time with Rob and Bonnie, then Rick and Riley. But I wish you still would have told me. You did a good job though; Kylie is a pretty amazing kid."

Kim felt tears well up in her eyes, "Monkey Fist once tracked me and Ky down. He tried to kidnap Kylie. He said she was part of an important prophecy; being the first child of the Monkey and the Fox. The Invincible Tiger."

"Monkey and Fox?" Ron asked confused, "I have Monkey Kung-Fu…."

Kim looked at him seriously," My Spirit Animal is a fox."

Ron looked at Kim connecting the dots in his head. "Shit." He remembered the last time Monkey Fist had gotten a member of his family into something, with Hana."We have the get to the kids fast." Ron had to save all four of children.

…

**At Middleton Park 3 hours earlier**

"So wait, they chose to name you Ryan because it meant 'King?'" Kylie laughed as she leaned against Ryan as they sat under a tree in the park.

"Yep. Got me why. What about you?" Ryan asked smiling at her, "Why did Moma Possible name you Kylie?"

Kylie looked up at the sky, "Well, me and my mom have the same initials. Kylie Anna Possible, Kimberly Anne Possible. I know Grams's name is Anne, so that's probably where the Anna comes from…..I guess Kylie was because I was born in Australia."

"Huh?" The boy asked confused playing with the girl's hair.

Kylie smirked and explained, "Kylie means 'boomerang'."

Ryan laughed, "No, it doesn't. No way, you're pulling my leg."

"I'm dead serious," Kylie replied standing up, "you can Google it."

"Fine I will," Ryan challenge as he stood up and asked, "What you want to do now?"

Kylie looked at him seriously, "You actually want know how to summon your spirit animal."

Ryan stared at Kylie. He honestly did. Seeing Kylie's sprit Animal, a white tiger named Paladin had been amazing. He could only image the power and discipline it took to gain one. But he wanted to earn one so badly.

"Of course I do," He replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Right now?" Kylie asked with an unreadable expression.

"Now?" Ryan asked, "I could get one right now?"

Kylie nodded. She doubted Ryan would have the skill or will to actually earn one right now, but still she wanted to see his skills.

"Sure then," Ryan smiled at her.

That's when Kylie swerved around and kicked Ryan straight in his chest. Ryan stared at Kylie about to say something when she punched him in the face. Ryan then realized that this much be part of the animal spirit thing so he took the stance his mother had taught him and started to defend himself.

It seemed for about 20 minutes Ryan and Kylie fought neither seeming to gain ground on the other till Kylie glew a white color and slammed her fist into Ryan's stomach watching him fall to the ground.

Ryan looked up at Kylie blinkling twice as he saw Paladin's outline appear over Kylie's body, was this it? Was his first girlfriend going to kill him? Had she found out the truth about him? He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die! He wasn't going to die!

Ryan felt power course him and he heard a screech. He opened his eyes to see Kylie bleeding from scratches on her side and a female lion growling at her.

Ryan stood up and looked over and Kylie who's face went form pain to shock to a look of happiness, "You did it…..meet your spirit." She motioned to the lion that was slowly relaxing.

His? Ryan placed a hand on the lion being very carful. The lion didn't attack him, "Lioness." The name came to him.

"I title you the Roaring Lion," Kylie joked seating up, "Now why don't we head over to my house to bandage my wounds."

Ryan looked over to Kylie knowing he had to end this now. They were growing to close. He had to cut their ties now. Lioness growled disapprovingly as Ryan said, "My house is closer."

….

**Secret Underground Base**

"The trap is set."

"The bait is here."

"The leverage is here."

"The Possible brat is on her way."

"And Kimmie will be right on her trail."

"My prophecy will be fulfilled."

"and today will be the last day of Kimberly Anne and Kylie Anna Possible!"

"You guys know your crazy right?"

"Silence Riley Karen Stoppable!"

"is it really necessary to call us by our full names?"

"You too Richard Kal Stoppable!"

"Dude, your so insane!"

Fang: What are you doing?

* * *

><p>Alex: *on computer* Reading Percy Jackson fanfics to make me feel better….<p>

Fang: Oh…..so um see you guys next time and review….


	11. The unstoppable Kylie Possible!

Alex: Forgive me! I didn't mean for a month to go by without updating! It just happened….so um…anyway, chapter 11! Go me…nothing interesting to really say about this chapter. So enjoy! I own only Kylie, Ryan, Rob, Rick, Riley, Tanya, and Cam. Plus the freaky animal spirits!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The unstoppable Kylie Possible<p>

**Drake House**

**2 hours earlier**

Ryan glanced over at Kylie. He was amazed at how quickly the sedative his father had given him worked.

After Ryan had quickly and secretly slipped a sedative into a drink for Kylie who had easily and stupidly drinking all of it and quickly fallen asleep. Ryan then had driven straight home and carried Kylie into the nearest room and put her in a bed to stay. Now there was only one thing left to do.

"You know this is wrong."

Ryan jumped a little as he turned to see Lioness, his animal spirit behind him, "what are you talking about?"

"You could be sentencing Kylie to death or worst…" Lioness explained wagging her tail in annoyance.

Ryan glared at the spirit, "Aren't you suppose to be a part of me?"

Lioness smiled growled and responded, "I am and I know what you know. Which is why I know by doing this you are putting Kylie in danger, your parents and the others have no good intentions for Kylie!"

Ryan stared. He knew his parents, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan weren't the ideal people and held a grudge against Kylie's mother. But he found it hard to believe they would actually hurt Kylie. Despite some crazy prophecy. "How do I get rid of you?"

Lioness simply curled up into a ball on the floor and replied, "Maybe if you hadn't knocked Kylie out you'd know…"

Ryan grumbled as he saw his father walk in with a medical tray, "Dad?"

His mad scientist father sat the tray on the nightstand and grabbed a needle from it, "Well, son, I think its time to see what makes this girl tick…."

…

**Ron's car**

**2 Hours Later**

Kim sat rubbing her temples as She and Ron currently headed to Middelton High School to talk to them about Rob, Rick, and Riley's disappearance. It was obvious their and Kylie's were connected.

They hadn't spoken since they had gotten in the car accept when they had asked Wade and his daughter Tanya if they had any leads on them, they hadn't. Which worried Tanya since she was friends with Rick and Riley.

"Kylie, huh?" Ron commented breaking the silence.

Kim looked at him, "Her name. Couldn't help but noticed it sound's like Riley and Kyle. I remember that if you wanted a boy you wanted to name him Kyle and Riley was the name I picked out for our girl…." Ron explained trying to make conversation to fill the silence of the ride.

Kim turned to her window and replied, "Yeah. Before I left I had overheard Bonnie saying she liked the name too...and seeing how you did turn out to have a daughter named Riley, I'm glad I choose to go with Kylie…"

They sat there for a moment before Ron decided to resolve the subject once and for all, "I wish you would have come back. I would have liked to have known Kylie a little better as a child…."

Kim snapped back, "You had three other children to worry about and Bonnie."

Ron pulled the car over into an abandoned parking lot and parked the car, "Yes, I had Rob, Rick, and Riley. But Kylie was my responsibility too."

Kim jumped out the car and growled back, "I didn't want to give you more responsibility! I wanted Kylie to have a father that loved her! I wanted her to have a family that loved her and not have to feel awkward around a stepmother that hated her and a half siblings she would always feel weren't her real brothers and sister!"

Ron jumped out of the car and moved around the car towards Kim, "Well why doesn't Kylie have a stepdad? Why doesn't she have any "real" brothers and sisters?" Ron was losing his cool, he hadn't lost his tempter in over 15 years. This wasn't good.

"I tried Ron. I really did," Kim commented tearing up, "After Kylie was born there were a whole lot of guys, Kevin, Mitch, Fred, Jason, Mikey, Michelangelo, Franz, Levi, Joshua, Ali, Houji, Keisuke, Li. I could go on for a long time, but it boils down to either they didn't want to deal with Kylie and bolted or they just….they just didn't measure up to you and I turned them down."

At that Ron's anger disappeared, "I grew to care for Bonnie as a friend, that's it…..you know, I would have changed it if I could. I wouldn't have married Bonnie. I wouldn't have stayed with her…."

"I understand Ron," Kim explained as she wiped her tears away, "Bonnie's dad pressured you into marrying her, your parents put a bit of pressure on you as well, and I'm actually glad you didn't leave Bonnie. It wouldn't have been fair to her to have her support Rob on her own not to mention Rob would have hated you I'm sure."

"Actually I think Rob does hate me," Ron laughed sadly, "Growing up Rob was spoiled by Bonnie. I didn't really notice till both Rick and Riley were in their preteens but I should have. Bonnie always was doing things just for him, giving him extract gifts, always took his side against his siblings. He's practically a male Bonnie. Rick and Riley are more like me…"

Kim smiled and replied, "Kylie's a mix of both of us."

Ron smiled back, "I saw, My hair and freckles, your eyes and personality."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Please, Kylie is a comic geek, loves Bueno Nacho and video games."

Ron opened his to say more but was cut off by a ring of Kim's cell phone. Kim grabbed it and glared at the phone as she pressed talk and speaker allowing the monotone voice to talk to her and Ron, "Will Du here-"

"I know it's you Will. I have caller ID," Kim growled at him waiting to get back to her talk with Ron.

"Kim, this actually I call I'm making out of the goodness of my own heart, But make me regret it," Will warned, "I have some information you might need."

"What of yours could we possible need?" Kim snapped at him as Ron gave her a 'calm down' look.

"My son, Cam, ran into someone you know the other day, while tracking the son of some old friends of ours," Will explained.

"Huh?" Ron asked confused, "Elaborate please."

"Sure," Will didn't seem surprise Ron was there, "Cam was happened to spot She-Go and Drakken's son, Ryan, and trailed him and thought he saw him with a girl but lost him."

"And this concerns us why besides the fact that we know She-Go and Drakken are probably her with their son?" Kim asked irritated. Now that she and Ron had solved their problems, she and he needed to get back to searching for Kylie and the others.

"Well, Kimiko Takahashi," Will replied causing Kim to tense and Ron to look even more confused, "I thought you would care cause the name she gave was Kairi Takahashi, and the owner of the store they were in said the boy that she was with after Cam left pay for her stuff with a credit card. And this all happened earlier today…."

…..

**Drake House**

**An Hour Earlier**

Kylie woke up groggily unsure of what was happening she tried to sit up but noticed she couldn't she opened her eyes and saw she was tied down by medical restraints and in an unfamiliar room.

She forced herself to stop form freaking out by repeating a mantra that one of her old Master, a Mistress named Raven Ray. Kylie had loved Raven she had taught her the importants of slowing down every once in a while to enjoy the world and its wonders, the usefulness of mediation, and a how to do witty one liners.

Opening her eyes she noticed a needle in her arm. Concentrating, she yanked her left arm and both legs from the restraints with her tiger strength and then ripped the restraints from her right arm and looked more closely at the needle, She wasn't stupid enough to just yank it out.

She had seen the type before. It was the kind people used in giving blood, and it was drawing her blood. She saw the currently filling bag of blood by the bed she was in as well as an already full bag on a coffee table in the room.

Kylie felt her mind become filled with questions but slowed them down and focused on the first thing she needed to do.

She glanced at the nightstand and found a bandage, medical tape, and vials and quickly started taking the needle out of her arm, she had taken medical class before and knew how to do it right.

She wrapped up her bruised arm making she it was secure and got up to walk out but was hit with nausea and felt light headed. If Kylie had to guess she had more than just 2 bags of blood taken out of her.

"Invincible Tiger, that's me alright…" Kylie muttered as she noticed a mini-fridge by the bed and crawled over to it finding a bottle of water and cookies and began to devour them.

4 bottles of water, 3 packets of cookies, and one mediation later Kylie felt almost back to normal. Her arm was still a little sore and her side injuries still stung but she about healed up.

"Thank you magical healing powers," She muttered as she stood up.

Now to escape where ever she was. Was Ryan trapped to? Thinking about it, she knew Ryan might have been trapped too but more than likely he might have been the one to get her here. But she didn't want to think like that right now and had to leave.

She walked to the door and tried it, finding it locked, her anger sky rocketed as she kicked the door down and startled the poor Scottish villain on the other side.

"Christ Almighty…" he muttered scared as he looked at the anger teen.

"Killigan," she cursed as she recognized him as one of her mother's foes. She silenting summoned Paladin and ordered him to tackle Killigan.

As Paladin tackled the evil villain, Kylie zipped away in the opposite direction. Along the way she passed by a blue man and rammed him in the side as he try to stop her, "Drakken…"

Continuing running Paladin caught up with her, "Damn it Kylie!" Paladin and Kylie both looked ahead and saw She-Go and Monkey Fist, "Not my fucking fault!"

Groaning Kylie reached over and grabbed a spear from the wall display of ancient weapons (Always a bad idea when fighting in hand to hand combat with your enemy ) and used it as leverage to do a flying kick at She-Go as Paladin pounced on Monkey Fist.

Then noticing a high window she threw the spear into the wall and used it to jump into the window ceil. Kylie looking down saw Ryan along with Drakken helping She-Go and Monkey Fist up.

Kylie opened the window and muttered, "Oh course the first guy I actually like and likes me back is evil…" and was about to jump out when Drakken's voice called out, "Kylie Possible!"

Kylie rolled her eyes and looked down at them, "Unless you want your brothers and sister to suffer I suggest you come down."

Confused Kylie watched in horror as Killigan walked an angry Rob, confused Rick, and terrified Riley in front of Kylie.

Kylie stared in horror at them and then glared angrily at an emotionless Ryan who had Lioness by his side who was growling at Paladin. The bastard had just betrayed her, he had betrayed her entire family.

Kylie teared up and jumped from the window silently ordering Paladin to disappeared, he did with a lot of protesting, she held out her arms as Monkey fist tied them up and began dragging her to a room.

She paused and looked to Ryan for a minute.

The last 5 hours had been a complete lie and she had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Now she, her siblings, and mother were in danger.

"I'll never forgive you," Kylie said being dragged away she didn't see his guilt ridden face.

* * *

><p>Alex: For the record, Lioness is mainly just acting as Ryan's conscious right now. Ryan can't accesses the powers because he hasn't been trained like Kylie and to clear up Ron married Bonnie because Ron's parents and Bonnie's Dad were old fashion "if you knocked her up marry her" people and Ron being that good guy did. Next Chapter Kim and Ron finally reach the kids as Monkey Fist tries to use Kylie for his evil prophecy! Review by the way!<p> 


	12. Mom and Dad to the rescue!

Alex: It's been while. Sorry, I got a new job and have been busy with new school and everything. Anyway, Kylie, Rob, Rick, and Riley are prisoners and Ryan's with the baddies! But what are there evil plans? This chapter explains it all! I own Kylie, Rob, Ryan, Rick, Paladin, and Riley. That's it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Mom and Dad to the rescue!<p>

**Drake/Drakken House **

**20 Minutes Earlier**

Kylie stared at the evil villains as they put Rob, Rick, and Riley in a cage.

"So Kylie!" Drakken laughed evil, "You are probably wondering why you're here…"

Kylie rolled her eyes, "you want revenge on my mom. Dude, it's not that big of a mystery…"

Drakken glared at her and coughed, "Well…That's true but how are we going to get our revenge you ask…."

"Again, not that hard," Kylie commented, "You are going to use me."

Drakken grew purple at being interrupted, "You're more annoying than both your parents!"

Kylie smirked, "why thank you. It's nice to know I've out done the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

"Hold up Ron Stoppable?" Rick asked shocked, "As in our dad?"

She-Go paused and looked at Kylie then looked to Rob, Rick, and Riley, "Are you telling me these dimwits didn't know?"

Kylie looked away and coughed, "Um….Well…."

"Wait! Kylie is…." Riley trailed off.

Laughter erupted from Rob shocking his siblings, "No way! It's not possible!"

Kylie felt anger bubble into her. Rob had no room to talk. Her parents had loved each other. Kylie and her parents could have had a nice life if not for Rob and his mother. She restrained herself though and replied, "Anything is possible for a Possible."

Rob stopped laughing, and stared at Kylie's serious expression, "No…"

Kylie looked back at Drakken and asked, "Alright, what do you want? I'm here you don't need Rob, Rick, and Riley here!"

That's when Monkey Fist took over laughing, "Do you remember me?"

Kylie had to stare at him for a few minutes till it hit her, sorta like Paladin when Kylie had a steak for him. "You're that guy that tried to kidnap me as a child?"

Everyone stared at Kylie then Monkey Fist as he laughed, "So you remember me? I would have gotten you back then if those brats hadn't gotten in the way!"

Kylie smirked and replied, "Yeah, Rogir, Yuji, Allura, and Herman really kicked your ass!"

Monkey Fist swerved to slap Kylie but she jumped out of the way and kicked him sending him flying. At that point She-Go jumped in and grabbed Kylie by her shoulders and pointed her to Drakken.

Drakken held up a remote and pointed it to the cage that Rob, Rick, and Riley were in, "Another out burst like that and your siblings our in for a shock."

Kylie looked at the scared faces of her siblings and let herself drop her shoulders in defeat allowing She-Go to slam her to the floor.

Monkey Fist was helped up by Killigan , as they turned back to Kylie. Monkey Fist gives a quick kick to Kylie's face and continued on ignoring Kylie's dirty look, "Anyway, after I was unfrozen from being a statue I found a prophecy in that cave. It was about the daughter of the fox and the monkey."

"Fox?" Kylie whispered remember her mother's animal spirit.

"The daughter would be called the Invincible Tiger," Monkey Fist sneered, "Sound familiar?"

Of course it did. It was written the jacket Kylie was currently wearing, "but how-"

"Did I know it was you?" Monkey Fist finished for her, "You father is the 'Monkey.' He is one of the last Masters of Monkey Kung Fu, and since I have no children the Tiger must be his," Monkey Fist held out a small red stone that began glowing in Kylie's presence, "It glows only around you. I used it to check out your siblings. You are the Invincible Tiger."

Kylie felt Paladin growled in her head as she asked, "Fine use me for-what ever your evil plan! Just let my brothers and sisters go!"

The Stoppable gasp at Kylie's declaration, but suddenly felt a cold chill run up there spines as they looked at Monkey's Fist smiled, "Well, that's the interesting part. As the Prophecy continues it speaks of the Tiger's siblings," An 'oh shit' look appeared on Kylie's face, "the Gentle Cheetah and the Just Jaguar. As well as their greatest enemy, who once was like a brother to them, the Dark Lion."

Kylie felt her head spinning as she took in the info. Okay, jaguar and cheetah. She had three siblings, two who have powers like her, maybe? And the lion was evil…

It was at that moment Ryan Drake entered the room with what looked like a rusted sword in one had a silver box in the other, his animal sprit, a female _lion_, was trailing him.

A tiger-like growl erupted from Kylie, causing Drakken and Killigan to jump back, "Gezz!"

Ryan looked at Kylie in shock as he saw a purple bruise forming on her face. Guilt flooded him as quietly handed the sword to Monkey Fist and the box to his father.

She-Go yanked Kylie up causing The Stoppables and Ryan to wince at her pain.

"Anyway," Monkey Fist continued holding the sword up to Kylie.

The sword looked rusted, it looked at one point to have been a Japanese sword and had strange indention in the hilt and deep curve in the blade itself.

"This is the _Tiger's Claw_," Monkey Fist explained, "It was forged for _you, just you, _over _1429_ years ago." Kylie looked at the swords hilt then at the jewel Monkey Fist had dropped on the floor forgotten, Had he not noticed? "But to unleash it's full power it must be activated by you and you blood! Then we can destroy your parents and take over the world!"

Drakken pulled out a bag on blood from his box Ryan had given him, "That's why you drew my blood?"

Drakken held the bag then the sword, "That and your DNA is very interesting. Do you realize how much muta-gents your parents were exposed to? It amazing you're even normal."

At that point it took all she had for Kylie scream out. Normal? She had 2 superhero parents, an evil 'boyfriend', an evil half brother, and a freakin' talking tiger in her head! She spoke like 10 different languages and a master fighter! How is that normal?

As Kylie's blood was poured onto the blade it began lighting up…

BAM!

Suddenly the front doors blew open as a familiar red head and blonde ran in.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were there to save the day and they looked pissed.

"Let my kids go now!" Ron demanded as Kim took a fighting pose.

Kylie couldn't help but smile. She had the best parents ever.

* * *

><p>Alex: The big fights in the next chapter! I hope you stay tuned and review. As a bonus (I guess) here is the samples I'm working on in my creative writing class. Its for the Bulwer-Lytton Fiction Contest, there just pretty bad opening to stories . Check it out. It's pretty fun and cool. Enjoy.<p>

1) The rain continued to pound down as lighting flashed across the night sky, the only sound was the distance claps of thunder and the pounding of rain on concrete and asphalt near where our heroine sat under a bridge. (Used in my story Serenity's Knights)

2) Susan stared shocked at the identical girl, who was smirking evilly, in front of her as she realized '_the author really has run out of ideas if she's doing the whole secret long lost evil twin thing.'_

3) Raven rolled her eyes as she continued reading her book though she heard her friends screaming in the back ground for help, thinking every time she flipped the page '_just one more page then I'll go help._'

4) As the young girl looked off to the mountain the wind whipping her hair back and forth, it was only then she asked into the emptiness, "How do I get down from here? Is the helicopter coming back?"

5) The young aspiring writer sat at her computer in her online class as her crazy friend, Chris, was yelling at her computer, her crazish friend, Sammy, worked on her work, and her not as crazy friend, Sara, played a computer game, the writers life was kinda like a novel….

6) Erin stared at her boyfriend, Max, for a moment before asking, "Really a mermaid? I was hoping for a vampire or a werewolf! We're so breaking up"

_7) Long ago, in a galaxy far away_- wait that's George Lucas's line, let's try again- _Once upon a time in_-wait Disney uses that a lot um..- _This is the story of how I die_- wait didn't Stephanie Meyers use that?- you know what let's just skip to meeting the main characters…- _There once were four children named-_Wait! That sounds a lot like something C.S. Lewis did! You know what let's forget this and get to the story!


	13. It's battle time!

Alex: Welcome to Chapter 13! We're nearing the end of the story. I might update some more this weekend, I might not. As I type I'm in a car with my brothers and father on my way to the one and only Disney World! That's right. Be jealous. No don't I'm babysitting a bunch of 12 and 13 year old girls. Then I have to make up all my school work. Anyway I own only a few characters. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: It's battle time!<p>

**5 minutes earlier  
><strong>

Kim waited bored at the door while Ron was hot Wiring in Drakken's house door, "Why don't you just get Rufus to do it?"

The door clicked open and Ron and Kim ran inside and topped as they saw Rob, Rick, and Riley in a cage and Kylie tied down with Drakken (holding a blood bag) Monkey Fist (holding a glowing sword) She-Go (holding Kylie down) Killigan (standing there) and a boy they didn't know (Probably their son) with a female lion next to him (WTF?).

..."Let my kids go now!" Ron demanded as Kim took a fighting pose.

"Stoppable! Possible!" Drakken yelled shocked, "But-"

"You really shouldn't have taunted me," Kim replied as she threw the picture she found in France at them.

"But how did you find us?" She-Go asked confused.

"Will and Cam Du," Ron replied the he pointed at Ryan, "and your son."

She-Go and Drakken turned to Ryan shocked. Ryan slapped himself in the face as he cursed, "The Credit card!"

Monkey Fist turned to Ryan, that's when Ron and Kim saw Kylie smirk as she scooted around and grabbed something from the ground and low kicked Monkey Fist then shook She-Go off as she kicked the sword out of Monkey Fist's hand jumping in the air to grab it and cut her hands free and ran over to her parents avoiding the villains trying to grab at her.

"Wow…." Ryan commented as Lioness chuckled.

The Stoppable kids stared as Rick muttered, "Damn…."

Kylie reached her parents and smiled stupidly at them, "Thanks for the distraction."

Ron stared shocked at his child's actions.

Kim chuckled and looked at the forming bruise on her face, "She-Go?"

Kylie shook her head and replied, "Monkey Fist." She held up the glowing sword and placed a gem she picked up in the hilt causing it to stop glowing, "He's mine. Pay back."

"Nice sword. Where'd you get it?" Kim asked as she started dodging blast form She-Go as Kylie batted them away and Ron dived behind a nearby table.

"Monkey Fist," Kylie replied as she ran up to Killigan and began battling him as she and him sword fought with her sword and one his golf club, "Apparently it's part of some prophecy about me."

"That's about a 7.5 on the weirdness scale," Kim replied as she dodge another blast from She-Go and began there usually hand to hand combat.

While Kim and Kylie were fighting Ron snuck over to the cage were his kids were.

"Dad! What the heck is going on?" Rick asked confused.

"Later," Ron explained as he kicked the caught open, "Go hid in a safe place for now kay?"

The Stoppables kids didn't agree there and ran to the nearest door.

"Heads up!" Kylie and Kim's voice rang together as Ron opened the door wide open allowing them to toss Killigan and She-Go in.

"You'll pay for this!" She-Go yelled.

"Where have I heard that one before?" Kim muttered as she turned to face Drakken in some type of battle suit.

"Bring it on Possible!" Drakken taunted.

Kim took a fighting pose as Ron ran up to her taking a pose too.

"You know were about to fight right?" Kim asked.

"I know," Ron replied, "I grew up you know."

Kim didn't reply as she and Ron both dodge a swing from Drakken.

Kylie turned away from her parents to Monkey Fist, "This Tiger is about to rip you apart."

"Revenge? Not very hero like," Monkey Fist commented as pulled a sword of the wall.

Kylie glared at him, "I'm not like my mom and dad. Not entirely."

That statement sent a cold chill up the monkey man's spine. Kylie swung at the man and they began fighting, slashing and jabbing at each other one never seeming to gain ground on the other.

Soon though Monkey Fist seemed to gain the upper hand and managed to slam Kylie against a wall and held her hand with sword down, "Any last words?"

Kylie tried to draw on her Tiger strength but found even that was enough, her eyes darted to her parents her parents who just throw Drakken in the cage but couldn't get to her time.

Kylie closed her eyes for a second and everything change as she opened them, Monkey Fist had turned a bit and had his sword in Riley's stomach as she dropped the metal pipe in her hand with everyone, Kim, Ron, Rob, and Rick screaming.

Kylie's mind went blank as heard Paladin roar in her mind. Suddenly everything went red in Kylie's eyes as she ripped out of Monkey Fist's grasp with new found strength.

Kylie swung her sword at Monkey Fist not even really noticing it was now on fire and stabbed it intoMonkey Fist's chest.

"Argh!" Monkey Fist stuttered as the fire on the sword spread onto his body and engulfed him and turned him into ash.

Ron, Rob, and Rick ran over to the bleeding Riley.

Kim pulled out her phone calling the ambulance and the police as she walked over to Kylie.

Kylie dropped her sword in shock and stared at her hands as she dropped onto her knees, "I….I…" Kim kneeled down next to her, "I killed him…?"

Kim hugged her daughter as she cried into her shoulder.

**2 hours later….**

Kylie sat, her knees to chest, as Kim came up and sat next to her.

Kylie and Kim were at the Possible house. Her parents were at the hospital talking things over with Ron.

Kylie was to shaken to go anywhere.

"Riley's going to be okay," Kim explained, "We haven't found Ryan yet. There is no trace on him."

"She shouldn't have done that," Kylie muttered, "No one would have died then…."

Kim sighed as she wrapped her arms around Kylie and whispered, "I'm sorry for this."

"What?" Kylie asked as she felt a needle prick her neck.

* * *

><p>Alex: Yep. That's it. The battles over. Ryan escaped, Riley's injured, She-Go, Drakken, and Killigan are in custody, and Monkey Fist's dead. But what is Kim doing to Kylie? And where did Ryan go? By the way Disney says hi! They tried to charge me 9.95 for only 24 hours worth of internet and it was old crappy plug in the cord internet! You guys and I are so lucky my old psychology teacher I'm rooming (long story) with had wireless internet thing! Bye! Till next time!<p> 


	14. Order of the Beasts

Alex: Okay, sorry for the delay. I had to catch up on school work from my Disney vacation. BTW they lie not all your dreams come true. But I did do the Kim Possible: Adventure Showcase. I loved it. Anyway, I actually plan this chapter to be about Ron and Ryan but changed it at the last minute so in the sequel (Yes I'm probably doing one) I could do a flashback type thing. Anyway, enjoy. I own only people you don't recognize.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Order of the Beasts<p>

Two winters.

Two springs.

Two autumns.

Two summers.

Two birthdays.

Two years.

The now eighteen year old Kylie Possible stood glancing around at her opponents.

It really shouldn't have surprised Kylie that her mother had decided to run away from her problems or that she'd take her with her. But still when Kylie had awoken to find she was now in the Order of the Beast temple still shocked her a bit and of course Kylie had tried to reason with her mom and get away from the temple but she had been stopped every time.

So instead she had chosen to bid her time and wait.

"Ready?"

Kylie pulled out her thoughts as she focused back to her friends, Masahiro Ike the Noble Hawk, Emiko Vega the Swift Bat, and Maria DeSoto the Graceful Gazelle, all holding weapons ready to fight her again.

Kylie nodded half heartedly as she drew her magic sword, _Tiger's Claw._

Masahiro nodded at Maria and Emiko as they began circling Kylie. That's right it was 3 on 1.

Maria swung at Kylie with her bō staff which Kylie blocked and twirled trying to get at her with a kick but Maria twirled away and took aim at her legs which Kylie jumped over and swung at Maria's bō staff again, but this time she sent a wave of lighting thru her sword as she struck Maria's metal staff.

Maria eyes went wide as the electricity went thru her body she dropped the staff and Kylie smiled and kicked her down.

"Maria-Chan!" Emiko cried as she attacked Kylie with her long batons. Kylie dodged and decided to end the fight quickly as she elbowed her in the head and spun around and unleashed a wave of ice from her sword encasing Emiko in ice.

"Aw man," Emiko moaned.

Masahiro glared at Kylie as he fired several arrows at her.

Kylie rolled her eyes as she saw this and brought her swords down with flames swirling around it and incinerated the arrows then swirled to blast Masahiro with a gust of air.

Masahiro landed on his ass with a thud as he laughed and replied, "You and that sword, Kairi-Chan."

Kylie put her sword back in its sheath and replied coldly, "It's Kylie. Not Kairi." With that she walked away waving for Paladin, who had been standing nearby, to follow.

Kim sighs watching Kylie fight and reactions with her friends, then looks over at Masahiro's mother that was standing next to her, "Kylie has been so full of anger lately."

Masahiro's mother gives a Kim a look, "Does she not have a right, Kim-San?"

Kim glared at her friend and growled in a warning tone, "Yori."

Thats right, Kim was speaking to Yori Ike, Master Ninja, Masahiro's mother, and friend to both Ron and Kim.

"I speak only what I think," Yori responded as she began walking away, "And what I think is Kylie-Chan is now an adult and she should be allowed to choose what she wants. What she wants, I believe, is to be able to see her father, siblings, and the outside world." Yori walked away left Kim to think what she said over.

Kim leaned against the wall as her animal spirit, a female red fox, appeared, "Yori does have a point."

Kim glared at the fox, "Shut up Vixen."

…

He watched from the shadows as she came into the room tossing her sword onto the bed. He blinked as he noticed how she had changed in the last two years.

She was slightly skinner and looked as if she had developed more muscle. She had let her blond hair grow out it was now past her shoulders. She was still had the same green eyes but they didn't appear as full of live as they had before.

He stared as a tiger followed Kylie in. He had to do a double take as he saw him. It was obviously still Paladin but he was not the same snow white tiger as before, his coat was now a rusty red-orange color and he was now much shaggier and slightly bigger.

Paladin turned to the shadowy corner where he was and growled a warning.

Kylie didn't bother turning as she ordered, "Come out. Now. I know you're there."

He took a deep breath and stepped out so she could see him.

Kylie studied him with no visible reaction on her face, "Ryan Drake."

Ryan gave a weak smile as Paladin hissed at him, "Hi Ky."

"Only my friends call me Ky," She coldly respond, "And since last time I saw you, you were watching me get the crap beat out of me by your mom, I'm going out on a limb here and saying we aren't friends."

Ryan's smile faded and he sighed scratching his head and replied, "I came to apologize for that. I wasn't- I just-" He paused at a lost to say, "I just was doing what my parents said. I didn't think much of it or that you'd get hurt till I saw you lying on the floor in that room and I certainly didn't think Rick and Riley would be put in danger they were my best friends."

Kylie glared at Ryan, "Sure, let's go with that. You said sorry now get your ass out of my room before I get my mom to call the police on you."

Ryan laughed a little, "Wouldn't help much. I made a deal with Global Justice. I'm one of their agents now."

Kylie stared at him, "You got to be fuckin' kidding me! What the hell were they thinking?"

Ryan coughed and replied, "Well, I know how they think and stuff, the villains. Plus you know with Lioness." He waved his hand summoning the spirit.

Kylie and Paladin growled together as Kylie snapped, "Why are you here? You have no reason to be. We knew each other for all of maybe three days at the most. We talked for maybe 6 hours, fake dated for about 4, and tried to kill me the last 3."

Ryan looked guilty as out if his pocket he pulled out a flashdrive.

Kylie stared confused till she recognized it, "That's mine."

Ryan handed it to her and she took it he explained, "Your mom left it there at your grandparents."

Kylie looked a mix of anger and embarrassment, "Did you-"

"Read it?" He cut in, "Yes, every journal entry, every page of lame jokes, every story you came up, and every essay. I looked at all your pictures. I listened to every song. I watched every video."

Kylie looked at him a look of uncertainty on her face.

Paladin looked at his mistress and then gently nudge Lioness leading her out the door unnoticed by the humans.

"Does Kylie have feelings for Ryan?" Lioness asked well out of earshot of the talking son and daughter, of mortal enemies. (Talk about a Romeo and Juliet moment)

"Perhaps," Paladin replied as he leaded her along the halls of the temple, "She had held affection for him before its betrayal."

"Teenage drama," Lioness sighed.

"More like Possible Drama," Paladin replied.

Back with Ryan and Kylie, Ryan took a deep breath knowing this might be his only chance.

"I fell in love with the person I "saw" on this flashdrive. I could see and feel a deep person with a trouble past that still lived her life how she could and wanted despite the crap that came at her and tried to love every minute of it she could with as much passion as she had."

Kylie fell into silence and put on an emotionless mask, "I'll admit. I am attracted to you, and might even like you. But, so what. It's been two years. What if I'm not the person on that flashdrive anymore?"

Ryan smiled at her taking her by the shoulders, "We can at least give it a shot right?"

Kylie smiled back and nodded leaning up to kiss him which he quickly return before Kylie pulled away.

"What's the real reason your here?" Kylie asked again giving him a look.

Ryan sighed and pulled out a letter, "Global Justice wanted me to give you this note."

Kylie gave him an amused look and took the letter.

…

As Paladin and Lioness continued wandering they found themselves at the gate where Yori Ike, one of the Beast Masters, stood greeting three blondes, a man in his later 30's, a teenage boy, and a teenage girl.

Paladin groaned as Lioness laughed a little and added, "Even more drama. Fun."

* * *

><p>Alex: Yea, Yori made a cameo! I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, I know it seems like totally bull that Kylie would get together with Ryan like that but understand that neither are normal, neither had really boyfriendsgirlfriends before either, and they both felt a connections. (Hint: Paladin and Lioness got together easily as well) I was looking over the last chapter and notice that a sentence I had written somehow got deleted. It was the one exampling that Rufus had passed away a few years prior to the story.

Fang: Get on with it!

Alex: Shush! Anyway hope you enjoy it and please review and stayed tune for the next chapter.

_Random/Funny scene from Alex and Fang's real life_

_At Scholar's Bowl 3__rd__ round, Al and Fang's team score: 0-3_

_Alex: I really need a smoke_

_Fang: I need Vodka_

_T.A.: I need Sake_

_Mikey: I need lavender and a bubble bath_

_(Alex, Fang, and T.A. Stare at Mikey) _

_For the record Alex, Fang, and T.A. are the girls. Mikey is the only dude. Akward!_


	15. Loose ends tied up

Alex: Okay first off the next chapter will be the last one! 2nd Fang is not the hot sexy emo guy but my friend (Read past author's for more info) Moving on, this takes places about 10 to 15 minutes after the last chapter! I wanted some closure to Rick, Riley, and Kylie as siblings and we all want to know with Kim and Ron right? So the next to last chapter! I don't own anyone but my original characters!

Chapter 15: Loose ends tied up

**With Rick and Riley….**

Seventeen year old Rick Stoppable and sixteen year old Riley Stoppable continued walking pass the halls till they arrive in a court yard, and end there as Yori had said were a Japanese boy, a Japanese girl, and a Latino girl sparring together.

Rick and Riley looked uncertain. But they knew Kylie was here, and they had to see her. She was their sister, and they needed to resolve their differences and stuff. Not to mention that she probably felt guiltily as hell that Riley almost died.

Rick walked in and jumped a little as a bat, hawk, and gazelle all look at him and asked, "Watashitachi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?"

"Damn," Riley commented as she followed Rick in, "talking animals."

The Japanese boy walked up and asked, "Anata wa nani ga hitsuyōdesu ka?"

Rick stared at them. You know the fact that the Japanese would speak Japanese in Japan never really popped into his mind.

Riley sighed and said, "Watashi wa Stoppable Riley desu. Kore wa watashi no ani Rick. Watashitachiha, shimai, Possible Kylie o sagashiteimasu."

The others said and then began speaking in fast Japanese to each other. Rick leaned on and whisper to Riley, "Since when can you speak Japanese?"

Riley looked at him and replied, "One of us actually listened to Dad and Aunt Hana."

Aunt Hana is nineteen year old Hana Stoppable and Rick and Riley's aunt and an adoptee from Japan. So she had taught Riley a few phrases. She had tried to teach Rick but it hadn't sunk in.

The boy looks at them and replied in English, "I'm Masahiro Ike and we are Kairi-chan's friends. But we aren't allowing you to see her."

"What! Why?" Rick yelled angrily back them.

"Kairi-chan, just recovered from her last experience with you!" The latino girl yelled, "and we aren't-"

"Hiro-Kun, Mary-Chan, Emi-Chan," a voice called everyone turned to see Kylie, running up in jeans and a shirt that looked a bit big on her, "Nani ga hirokun ni iku?"

"Nani mo nai. Dake nokosu tame ni sorera o tsutaeru korera no subarashī hitobito ni hanashite iru," Emiko explained glared at Rick and Riley to leave.

"Hontōdesuka? Paladin no gen'in wa, anata ga watashi no ani to imōto o torinozoku shiyou to shite ita watashi ni itta," Kylie commented, she sounded amused, as she walked over to Rick and Riley being followed by her familiar orange tiger, "Rick, Riley, you okay?"

As soon as Kylie was close enough Riley launched at Kylie capturing her in a hug, "Oh Kylie we thought we'd never see you again!" Kylie looked a bit confused at Rick not sure what to do then began pat her back, "There There?"

Rick and Paladin chuckled till Rick looked up and saw Ryan Drake coming out of the room Kylie had come from.

"What the hell is Ryan doing here?" Rick demanded seeing this.

Riley looked up at Ryan then Kylie's confused friends then Kylie who was blushing a bright red. Riley laughed loudly as Kylie pushed her away.

Ryan walked over to Kylie and wrapped his arm around her as Kylie answered blushing and stuttering, "See, what had happened was…"

**With Kim…**

Kim looked out to the mountains thinking.

Kylie did have a right to be angry. As soon as Kim saw Kylie having her melt down it seemed like all of the troubles Kim had faced and all the reasons Kim had hid Kylie in the first place. Kim had know the prophecy all along. Kylie would be a great force of good, If she is protected till her 24th birthday that is.

The thought of Kylie being put anymore danger turned her blood cold. Kylie is all she had. That's why she left. Ron was going to hate her even more for taking Ky away and for putting Rob, Rick, and Riley in danger but she had to.

That's why no one knew where they were and Ron was never going to find her.

"Hey KP."

Kim mind explode as she turned to see Ron leaning against the fountain of Master Jan Kubo.

"But how?" Kim asked completely confused how he had found her. She had made Wade and Monique promised not to tell!

"Yori," Ron replied easily as he walked up to Kim, "I'm not going to run around the bush. Why did you leave? And no crap about me being too busy or not caring!"

Kim sighed know she was cornered and replied, "I-I was-I was scared."

Ron placed his hand on Kim's shoulder, "For Ky or you?"

"Both," Kim explained, "I don't want her hurt or me."

Ron forced her to look at her, "I promise that won't happen. I'll look after both of you. I didn't stop looking for you for 2 years!" He held a hand to his heart, "That day you both took a chuck of my heart! I can't live without you both! You, Ky, Rob, Rick, and Riley are my family! I want you, Ky, and Rob back in my life!"

Kim felt tears well up in her eyes but hearing his words she paused, "What happened to Rob?"

Ron's face fell a little, "He ran away I guess. He disappeared away Riley was in the clear." Ron shook his head, "Never mind him right now. We'll talk about that later." Ron took Kim hand then leaned in a kissed Kim genteelly and smiled.

Kim smiled back at him dazed. He still got it, "Come on. Let's go tell the kids you and Ky are moving back to Middleton."

Kim smiled and nodded. She was tired of running, she missed her family, she missed Ron.

It was at that point Rick and Riley came running toward them yelling, "Dad! Kylie is dating the son of an evil villain!"

Kylie can in too running after them, "It's not like that exactly!"

Kim faced palmed and Ron chuckled. One big happy family!

Alex: So what you think? I thought it was kinda nice. Don't worry though, it not going to be all about a happy go lucky family! They'll have problems like any other mixed family not to mention villains and things like that, I mean they're Possibles/Stoppables right? Anyway, next chapter is the laast then I'll start planning the sequel. Review and see you next time.

Notes

Alex: Don't quote me on this! I used Google translator mostly!

"_Watashitachi wa anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka__?"- What can we help you with?_

"_Anata wa nani ga hitsuyōdesu ka?"-What do you need?_

"_Watashi wa Stoppable Riley desu. Kore wa watashi no ani Rick. Watashitachiha, shimai, Possible Kylie o sagashiteimasu."- My name is Riley Stoppable. This is my brother Rick. We're looking for our sister, Kylie Possible."_

"_Nani ga hirokun ni iku?"- What's going on?_

"_Nani mo nai. Dake nokosu tame ni sorera o tsutaeru korera no subarashī hitobito ni hanashite iru,"- Nothing. We're just getting these strangers to leave._

"_Hontōdesuka? Paladin no gen'in wa, anata ga watashi no ani to imōto o torinozoku shiyou to shite ita watashi ni itta—Really? Casue Paladin told me you were trying to get rid of my brother and sister_


	16. Epilogue

Alex: It's not that important to the plot. I just wanted to establish a sense of normalcy for the characters before into the sequel. Which will be a bit cause I want to finish at least one of my other stories. Anyway I own only a few characters. I thought it was kinda a cute chapter.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Kylie pushed the annoying child off her chest as she sat up and yawned.

"Come on! Come on!" the red headed 3 year old girl hurried as her twin brother copied her.

Kylie rolled her eyes and moaned, "Pancake morning?"

The twins nodded furiously running from the room quickly nearly running into a wall.

"Kris! Ken! Careful!" Kylie called as she quickly dressed and entered the kitchen to see Ryan cooking pancakes on the stove.

"You sent the demons after me?" Kylie whispered to him as she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"EW!" The little girl yelled as her brother laughed.

"Kendall," Ryan gave the boy a look.

"Kristen," Kylie glared at the girl as they both left the room to play with some toys in the living room

Kylie sighed and leaned against Ryan, "They wear me out. Even more then hunting super villains."

"Remains me. Betty called. Masahiro and Maria said they'd take our next mission," Ryan replied flipping a pancake, "Cam and Tanya will be on stand-by for them, So well can actually celebrate our anniversary this year."

"Good," Kylie smiled as she went to set the table, "They say third time's the charm. Kendall, Kirsten come eat!"

As the two toddlers ran in to eat their food Ryan leaned and commented, "Also, Rick and Riley called they said training going well and they should make it back by the time the baby's due."

Kylie nodded as suddenly the door bell rang and Kendall and Kirsten jumped up and ran to the door screeching, "Dad! Mom!"

Ryan laughed as he saw the twins open the door to reveal Ron and Kim Stoppable there. Kendall gripped onto Ron's legs as Kristen latched onto Kim.

"Hey kids," Ron smiled as he lifted Kendall up, "Did your big sis Kylie and Ryan treat ya alright?"

Kylie faked a frown, "Dad, I'm 22 years old, a master ninja, a secret agent, and married, I can babysit my baby bro and sis for one night."

Kim smirked as she kissed her youngest daughter on the cheek, "So Ryan did all the work?"

The room erupted in laughter as Kylie scowled, "Funny, Mom. Anyway, how did it go?"

Kim rubbed her tummy, "Good. On October 19 you'll have your new baby brother, Raymond Kyle Possible-Stoppable."

Kendall cheered as Kirsten frowned, "I wanted a sister!"

Kylie smiled and asked, "So this is the end right. I think seven kids is enough for any family. Especially since this one will be 22 years younger than me."

Ryan laughed as Ron replied, "Yes this one will be the last one."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Anyway, see you at Mom's Sunday dinner" She, Ron, Kendall, and Kristen began leaving.

"Me and Ryan will try to make it," Kylie replied as Ryan called, "Bye Kenny, Bye Kristy!"

"Bye Ry-Ry!"

Kylie closed the door and sighed in relief at her baby sister and brothers' departure.

Ryan laughed and commented, "Is it possible that Mrs. Kylie Anna Possible Drake, the invincible Tiger is tired?"

Kylie glared at Ryan, "Why did I say yes to marrying you?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and replied, "You didn't. We did it under the influence of those drugs DNAmy invented."

"Oh yeah," Kylie replied, "We were just too lazy to divorce. Anyway, I'm going to get ready for work, before the Global Director gets mad for us being late. Who knew Global Justice who need us almost every single day?"

As Kylie left Ryan smiled shaking his head and started cleaning the kitchen, "Well, saving the world requires a Possible's touch."

* * *

><p>Alex: So that's it. The end of Kylie Possible. I found the ending nice but anti-climatic I suppose. Anyway please review and I don't know what I'll tile the sequel, but I'll add a chapter to this one to inform you. It'll take place about a year after this epilogue and will involved a bit of time travel, the return of Rob, and original villains. Thank you for reading and review to tell me you'll final thoughts. Oh and thanks to Mengsk, your thoughts are the ones that got me really thinking so thank you.<p>

_Useless Notes_

_Children of Ron Stoppable (43) and Kim Possible-Stoppable (42):_

_Robert Brandon "Rob" Stoppable: Missing, 17 at beginning of story, 23 now, Ron and Bonnie's son, oldest_

_Kylie Anna Possible Drake: 16 at beginning, 22 now, Ron and Kim's oldest child, married to Ryan Drake, works for global justice_

_Richard Kal "Rick" Stoppable: 15 at beginning, 21 now, Son of Ron and Bonnie, training at Beast Temple_

_Riley Karen Stoppable: 14 at beginning, 20 now, daughter of Ron and Bonnie, training at Beast Temple_

_Kendall Ronald Possible-Stoppable: 3 years old, older Twin to Kristen, Kim and Ron's oldest son together_

_Kirsten Kimberly Possible-Stoppable: 3 years old, younger twin to Kendall, Ron and Kim's youngest daughter_

_Raymond Kyle "Ray" Possible-Stoppable: Unborn youngest Possible-Stoppable_

_Ryan Andrew Drake-21 years old, Married to Kylie works at Global Justice_

_Tanya Load-17 year old daughter of Wade and Monique, works with Ryan and Kylie at Global Justice_

_William Cameron "Cam" Du, Jr.- 20 years old, works with Ryan and Kylie_

_Masahiro Ike-Beast Master, 21, works at Global Justice, son of Yori_

_Maria DeSoto-Works at Gobal Justice, 22, beast master_


	17. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Sup Guys? Sorry this isn't the actual chapter to tell you about the sequel being up.

Actually I'm here to ask your opinions. As my readers you're the ones I'm writing for, so I want you to understand and like what I write.

Anyway, if you've ever read my Danny Phantom story, _The Phantom Three_, you know what it's about. If not just read the description. So in it I have Danny's daughter Lily and his sons, Luke and Levi, anyway I am thinking of a crossover.

Now don't say no just yet! It would be set in the two year gap I have in the story. So you can see what it is the characters were up to during that time and so not to interfere with my plans for the sequel.

So I would like you're opinion on whether or not it would work?

Story plot: A ghost called Zaman breaks thru to The Possible world. Sensing the disturbance ClockWork asks Lily and Levi to check it out. There they find Kylie and ask for help. Looking for any reason to leave the beast temple she jumps at the chance to help. Kylie and Lily set out to look for the ghost while Levi runs into Ryan while checking out another ghost. Lots of cameos planned.

Good or Floop?

Also concerning the actually sequel, I have the basic plot down.

Give me a yay or nay?

So, back during Kim and Ron's junior year, set after _A Sitch in Time, _Kim and Ron get a call to a museum where a man called Korron is trying to steal a prized artifact. Korron escapes thru a portal which Kim and Ron chase him thru and find themselves 25 years in the future. Global Justice finds them and puts them in the hands of their top team, Team Kano, commander by legendry agents Tigerss and Leo. But when Ron is kidnapped by Team Kano's arch foe and Korron's accomplice Raion what will happen? And what is everyone keeping from Kim and Ron? And why did Korron kidnap 3 kids?

So that's my thoughts right now. Now this my story, but I want you guys involved! Tell me what you think.

I will even include some of your ideas. PM or Review to tell me!

Thanks,

Alex Tsukino


	18. Sequel

Alex: I got it! The first chapter of the sequel is up! It's called Kylie Drake: A Sitch with Time. I hope you enjoy it! Check it up! By the way Hunger Games is coming out tomorrow. I advise everyone go see it! Alex out!


End file.
